Idiot- BENxJeff
by FunnyWolf
Summary: BEN Drowned just wants to beat the Stone Tower Temple's final boss but gets interrupted by his boyfriend, Jeff the Killer. Yaoi, fluff, Jeff x Ben.


BEN glared at the screen. This video game was difficult, even for him. He huffed, hands clenching the remote in his hand with a shaking grip. The frustration was overtaking him. No matter how many runs he played through, he was unable to complete the Stone Tower Temple. And it was either two things that would cause his demise: running out of time and the final boss. It was no longer the time part now, after years of passing time with this game. Now, it was that giant masked insect. The phantom gave a yell of defeat and threw the controller on the ground. He leaned back, on the verge of ripping his hair out. The game over screen continued to taunt him. The adult resorted to screaming like a child on the ground, sprouting out curses.

As he did, his boyfriend, Jeff, walked in. The killer looked around the room for the source of the sound before seeing the short blonde on the floor. He had his arms crossed, ears lowered, and his green hat covering his eyes. Jeff walked over to him, nudging him with his bare foot. The killer had gotten back from yet another killing spree, his regular attire in the laundry room. He was now in a pair of pajama pants and a worn-out t-shirt. BEN ripped his hat off his eyes to look glare daggers at him.

"What?" He spat, venom in his tone. Jeff nudged his head to the television. BEN huffed, "I can't beat the final boss."

"I can help." Jeff piped up. BEN looked at him then back at the screen. He hesitated. He never admitted that he couldn't do something, but he had tried this stage for years. Yes, he could go online and look up ways to defeat it, but then it wouldn't be fun to gloat about. The ghost gave a sigh and silently handed him controller. His partner's eyes lit up and he sat on the couch. BEN yelped as the teenager lugged him into his lap. Jeff shushed him.

BEN watched Jeff enter the final boss's room. After the cut scene, Jeff equipped the Giant's Mask BEN had found earlier in the dungeon. BEN cocked a brow. He usually went for the Fierce Deity's Mask. Link's size increased until he was the size of the worms. Jeff moved Link's character to then strike their heads and tails to damage. BEN watched as Jeff defeated one half of Twinmold. Its body exploded, leaving its head embedded in the ground. However, Jeff was struck by the other worm one too many times and it was game over for him too.

The ghost smirked. "See? If I can't do it, then it's impossible for you."

Jeff shook his head and ruffled BEN's hair. He pressed continue. BEN assumed Jeff would continue his strategy like previously, only to find their Jeff had a plan B. Jeff aimed for the blue Twinmold, using his Fire Arrows. He struck it four times before it was defeated. The red Twinmold had the opposite reaction, taking damage from Ice Arrows. BEN was in shock as the ending cut scene was played. Jeff led Link to the Heart Container, and then to the new mask. He giggled at the little jingle and continued to watch the scene play out. BEN was in complete awe as it did. He turned to Jeff, mouth gapped open as he tried to form words.

"But I-I… What… B-," Jeff hugged him, giggling like the madman he was. BEN pulled out of his grip, irritated. "How did you manage to do that?"

Jeff smiled. "Before my family went beddy bye, Liu and I had Nintendo consoles. I finished Majora's Mask when I was about… 13? 12? I can't remember!" The killer giggled, excited to just talk to his partner. BEN felt the edge of his mouth twitch. He sometimes hated the situation he put himself in. He and Jeff were a couple, yes, but Ben was in it for research, as he put it. Despite the fact Jeff was a full blown psychopathy, the giddy teenager was too affectionate. He wanted to make it a relationship more than BEN. That or he knows how to get on BEN's nerves.

Oblivious to the blonde's annoyance, the smiling creep continued to adore his boyfriend. He wasn't sure why he acted this way. Jeff never really understood love and he knew for a fact he couldn't completely love anything. He guessed that it was his mostly happy personality. And he did find himself fairly attractive, therefore, someone needed to bask in his looks as well. And BEN was cute. Well, when he wasn't talking or being sarcastic, he could be the cutest dead thing he had ever laid eyes on. He stroked the mess of blonde hair lovingly with the biggest smile. His boyfriend was so cute.

The ghost sighed and let Jeff have his one moment of affection. Suddenly, the teenager grabbed the blanket on the couch and wrapped it around both of them. He was using BEN as his personal pillow at this point. BEN rolled his eyes and plopped himself up on his elbows. He would just have to wait for Jeff to become bored. Though after five minutes of having the murderer spoon him, he was sure the killer couldn't become bored of this annoyance. Jeff's voice broke the silence.

"Why do you never want to do anything with me?" He asked, "You're my boyfriend! You should be showering me with gifts by now!"

BEN rolled his eyes. "One, I detest that word, and two, just because I'm more mature than you does not make me responsible for your materialistic wants. And relationship-wise, I never thought someone like you can take a relationship seriously. It doesn't seem like you of all people can care about anyone, considering your family's deaths. Why take it more seriously than it is not?"

"Because you love me." Jeff smiled. "Don't lie, you know you love me. You left your computer open and had that cute little file of me. Just admit it."

"Shut up! That was purely observation!" BEN lied through his teeth. Jeff looked up to see that BEN's ears were pressed down against his face. He was embarrassed. The killer smiled and grabbed his ears. The man shrieked and hit Jeff's shoulder as the teenager crawled over him. He never let go of BEN's elfish ears.

"Let go of me, you lunatic!" BEN screamed. Jeff giggled as the adult continued to shout insults at him. The killer began to mess with his ears, massaging them and moving them around. BEN stopped screaming and blinked. He hesitated to move, focused on the ear massage. He sighed and lightly brushed Jeff's hands away. He rolled his eyes and pressed Jeff to himself. Jeff giggled at the gesture. BEN was finally being affectionate. Well, in his own unique way.

"You're an idiot." BEN sighed, "And there is no hope that you will be anything more than an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." Jeff joked. BEN snorted and pressed his lips against Jeff's forehead. He chuckled, "I know."


End file.
